


Kallura Month 2018 AUs

by Aurora_Mandeville



Series: Kallura Month [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AUs, F/M, Kallura Month, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Aurora_Mandeville
Summary: Some short AUs that I came up with for this month, though King of Lions is the major one.





	1. Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> Bewitched AU

Keith unlocked the door, opened it, and walked into the foyer.   
Allura walked into the living room the same time that Keith did. She walked towards him with a smile and pecked his cheek. “Hello, dear. How was work today?”   
He kissed her cheek. “Hello, darling. Work was just fine.”   
She raised her eyebrow. “Just fine?” She placed her hands on her hips. “What happened?”   
Keith grimaced, yeah, she knew him way too well. “Well,” he began as he ran his fingers through his hair, “um, I know I asked you not to use your magic anymore, and I know you’ve been using it every now and then to create the desired effect for your work . . .”   
Allura grimaced at that. Well, he did know her very well. She let out a sigh. “You want me to use my magic to fix something?”   
Keith reach into his briefcase and pulled out several pieces of a porcelain lion figurine. “Please? This is Shiro’s.”   
“Keith! What in the world happened? You’re never this careless!” she blurted as she took the pieces from him and set them on the coffee table. She wriggled her nose, and the figurine was back in one piece. She then glanced at him suspiciously. “It wasn’t you, was it?”   
“I was trying to catch it,” said Keith, “but I missed. Obviously.”   
“So, are you going to tell me what actually happened?” Keith pursed his lips. Allura let out a sigh. “Darling, you know you can tell me, right?”   
Keith took her in his arms. “I know, but, it does involve some top secret files that I am not at liberty to discuss. Though I wish I could, you would have some great ideas to help us with it, I’m sure.”   
Allura smiled. “And you’re afraid if you start telling me the story, you’re going to tell me all about those top secret files, aren’t you?”   
Keith smiled. “I love you.”   
Allura giggled slightly. “I love you too.” They shared a passionate kiss. “But, maybe you could enlighten me on why this lion is so important to you, and Shiro?”   
Keith nodded. “I think so. But, first off, it isn’t a lion.”   
“Oh?”   
Keith shook his head. “It’s a Japanese creature called a komainu. It’s actually a mix of a lion and a dog.” He picked up the figurine gently. “See here? Dog paws and a dog face.”   
“Oh, I see,” said Allura as Keith gently placed the figurine back on the coffee table.   
“In Japanese mythology, a komainu is used as a ward against evil spirits and bad luck, so you’ll see them a lot in front of doors and especially around temples. Shiro’s father gave it to him when he started this business, so it’s important to him sentimentally.” Keith then shrugged. “And Shiro isn’t superstitious, but he sees it as his good luck charm. We’ve all come to see it as such ourselves. So, to have it broken, or gone . . .”   
“It’s almost begging for something bad to happen,” finished Allura.  
Keith nodded. “Right.”   
“Well, how are you going to get it back into his office?”   
Keith winced. “Well, the only way to do it is to tell him about everything when I get to work tomorrow.”   
“Are you sure it won’t get you into trouble, even though it wasn’t your fault?”   
“I, I think so.”   
“Who’s fault was it really? Can you at least tell me that?”   
Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I think it was partially my fault . . .”   
“Keith, you should only take the blame for your mistakes, no one else.”   
“I know honey, it’s just, I do think part of it is my fault.” At that moment, the doorbell rang. They glanced at each other in surprise.   
“I wonder who that could be?” said Allura as she walked towards the door, Keith following her. She opened the door, and there stood their next-door neighbors, an annoyed Katie McClain and a sheepish Lance McClain.   
“May we come in?” asked Katie sweetly.   
“Oh, um, of course,” said Allura as she stepped aside for them to enter. She glanced questioningly at Keith as she closed the door behind their guests. “Was there something you wanted to talk to us about?” she asked as they followed the McClains into the living room.  
“Yes, you see, my husband . . .”   
Lance let out a yell. “Wh-what? H-how?” He glanced between Keith and the porcelain lion. “It’s looks almost brand new!”   
Keith chuckled nervously. “My wife’s a magician when it comes to things like that.”   
Allura giggled. “Oh, my husband loves to exaggerate my talents. I simply did the best that I could on such short notice.”   
“Well this was done really well.” Lance glanced at Keith. “And pretty fast too.”   
“Um, well . . .”   
“Keith called me before he got on the train, so I was all set up, ready to fix the accident.” Allura paused. “But I still haven’t quite got out of him what happened.” She glanced at Lance, then Katie. “And I have a feeling you’re here to shed some light on all of this.”   
Katie nodded. “You’re right. Apparently Lance still lets himself go in the heat of the moment.” She then glanced at her husband as she crossed her arms. “Funny, though, he keeps telling me that Keith is a hothead. Seems to me that Lance is trying to place all his faults on your husband.”   
“I see,” said Allura, “but you are right, Keith isn’t a hothead. In fact, when we first met, it took me a while to get him to confess his passion for me!”   
Keith groaned. “Can you please stop talking about us as if we’re not here?”   
Allura glanced at him with a smile before turning back to Katie. “Well, just Keith, right? Seems to me that he wasn’t in the wrong.” She glanced at Lance, who lowered his head in shame.   
“Certainly seems like it,” said Katie.   
Lance let out a groan. “Fine, I knocked the statue over because I thought Keith was trying to get the . . .”   
Keith let out a yelp. “Lance, you know we’re not supposed to talk about it outside of the office!”   
Lance clamped his hand over his mouth for moment before uncovering it to speak, “Right, sorry. Anyway, it’s an important account with us, I thought Keith was going to get it, and, um, well . . .” He glanced at the statue before letting out a sigh. “I knocked over the statue by accident.” He glanced up at Keith. “Keith did try to catch it, but he missed.” He glanced at Allura with a grateful expression. “I’m glad he’s married to you if you’re such a magician.”   
Keith chuckled nervously. “You have no idea.”   
Allura grinned sheepishly. “Yes, well, um, I’m glad I was able to help.” A loud beeping erupted from the kitchen. “Oh! If you’ll excuse me, that’s the pecan pie.” Allura made a dash for the kitchen, but paused and turned around. “You know what, would you two like to stay for a bit for some pie and coffee?”   
Katie beamed. “I’d like that.”   
Lance shrugged. “Yeah, might as well. We’re here.”   
“Wonderful! Oh, Keith dear, could you put the komainu on the mantle? I don’t want it in any danger. And be careful, it’s still drying!” said Allura before disappearing into the kitchen.   
Keith grinned. “Of course!” He picked up the komainu very carefully and set it very carefully on the mantle. He glanced at the kitchen before turning to Lance and Katie. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll see if my wife needs help.” He quickly rushed into the kitchen, just in time to see Allura setting out cups around a coffee pot on a tray with cream, sugar, and spoons. “Need some help?”   
She grinned. “Please, there are some things magic can’t do.”   
He kissed her cheek before taking the tray. “Yeah, like I want to do something.”   
She giggled as she picked up another tray with the pie and plates. They walked out of the kitchen and set the trays on the coffee table. Allura served the pie while Keith served the coffee.   
“So, Matt has no problem with this?” said Keith as he and Allura sat down with their pie and coffee.   
Lance spat out his coffee. “How did you figure it out?”   
Keith shrugged as he took a quick sip of coffee. “Not too hard since Matt has a picture of his family on his desk, and Katie looks like an older version of herself.”   
Lance’s eyes widened. “Oh.”   
Keith chuckled. “Come on, man, I’ve been there longer than you. I know Shiro and Matt better than you do.”   
“So, how did you two meet?” asked Allura.   
Katie grinned as she glanced between Keith and Lance. “Matt, actually. I don’t think he meant to, since Lance tries to be such a flirt.” Lance blushed as he chuckled nervously. Katie took his hand. “But we have to agree it was the best mistake my brother ever made. Or, one of them, any way.” Katie kissed Lance’s cheek.   
“Aw!” cooed Allura.   
Katie turned to their hosts. “How did you two meet?”   
Keith and Allura glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. “Well,” said Keith, “it really felt like fate was trying to get us together.”   
“Huh?” asked Katie and Lance.   
Allura snickered. “We were at this jewelry store in New York . . .”   
“Tiffany’s.”   
Allura pecked his cheek. “You are so sentimental. Yes, it was Tiffany’s. And we were there because our mothers are apparently such fans of the movie, Breakfast at Tiffany’s, of all things.”   
“You know, if they finally had the chance to meet each other, I think they’d like each other a lot. So, yeah, we were shopping for our mothers for Christmas . . .”   
Allura chuckled. “And we just kept bumping into each other!”   
“And since she was in line behind me, I figured I’d go for it and ask her out. Well, here we are,” said Keith with a grin as he draped his arm around his wife.   
“Aw!” cooed Katie.   
“Good for you! If it had been us . . .” said Lance.   
Katie chuckled as she poked him. “He would have totally missed it. It needed my brother to tell him that I was a girl in order for him to even consider asking me out.”   
Keith and Allura blinked. “Wait, what?”   
“Oh, Katie had cut her hair short for a while. Some little incident with gum, from what I gather,” said Lance, though from the way he glanced at Katie suggested he didn’t quite believe that reason.   
“And apparently I look enough like my brother that everyone who didn’t know us mistook me for his younger brother for a while, even Lance.”   
Lance grinned sheepishly. “Hey, I’m the dumb goofball, remember?”   
“Yeah, but you’re my dumb goofball.”   
“And you’re not completely stupid,” broke in Keith.   
Lance glanced at him.   
“You have some great ideas. I know Shiro thinks you have a lot of potential.”   
“R-really? Thanks man!”   
Katie crossed her arms. “You know the main reason why Lance pinned you as a rival, right?” Everyone glanced at her questioningly. “He thinks you’re the best, and for Lance, in order to be as good, or better, than the best, he pins the best as a rival to best rather than someone who can teach him to be better.”   
“Wait, you think I’m the best?” asked Keith, taken back by the praise.   
Lance glanced down. “U-uh, um, yeah. I mean, Shiro always asks you to do the most important accounts. Well, you and Matt, but, he mainly goes to you.” Lance shrugged. “I mean, I know I don’t have quite the brain for art that you do . . .”   
Keith scoffed. “I wasn’t this good when I started. You keep working at it, and you’ll get to be as good as you make me out to be.”   
“But I’ve seen your art, it’s fantastic!” blurted Katie.   
“And I live with it, I don’t get tired of seeing it.” Allura glanced at Katie. “You know, I think we married a couple of guys with low confidence.”   
“Wait, what?”   
Katie ignored them and merely nodded. “I think you’re right. How do you propose we raise that confidence?”   
Allura let out a sigh as she shrugged. “I don’t know, nothing we seem to say helps them see that they’re amazing.”   
“Hey, we are here, you know,” said Keith.   
“I do listen to you!” Lance told Katie.   
Katie let out a sigh. “I know. I could say the same thing to him every night, and he won’t get it through his thick skull that I love him just the way he is.” She turned to Lance and kissed him. “It is why I married him, after all.”   
Allura patted Keith’s hand. “And it’s why I married Keith.” Keith let out a sigh, but he smiled softly as he brought Allura’s hand to his lips.   
“Then I guess that accounts for why we married such wise women, though apparently we’re still wondering what you saw in us to give us a chance.”   
Katie scoffed. “You’re both cute.”   
“Oh, that’s a given,” said Allura.   
Lance let out a little screech as he and Keith both blushed. The women burst out laughing.   
“Really, you two are going to be a lot of work,” said Katie. She glanced at Allura. “Maybe we bit off more than we can chew?”   
“I think I bit off more than I can chew,” muttered Keith. Allura whacked him. She knew he meant her magic powers, and those of her family. He was still having to get used to the idea that he might be the only mortal who knew of their existence for a long time.   
The sound of a bell resonated through the house. Katie glanced up at the clock.   
She jumped up. “It’s already five-thirty? Lance, we need to get going!”   
“Right!” Lance set his and Katie’s cups on the tray while Katie got the plates. “We’re so sorry we have to leave so soon, but, we have plans . . .”   
Allura immediately stood up. “Oh! Of course! Don’t worry about it. We should have asked if you needed to leave by a certain time.”   
“Thanks for understanding. And thanks for the snack, the pie was delicious, Allura!” Katie said as she gave Allura a hug.   
“Thank you! I’m glad you like it!”   
“We should do this more often,” said Keith as he shook hands with Lance.   
“Yeah, we should. But next time, our house. We’ll check our calendar to see when’s a good time,” said Lance.   
“And we’ll check ours,” said Allura.   
“Great. Thanks again!” said Katie as she and Lance dashed for the front door. Keith and Allura followed them and closed the door behind them. Allura turned and found herself in Keith’s arms.   
“So, I’m a problem?” said Keith as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face.   
Allura shrugged. “Just your confidence in yourself and your abilities. The rest of you is absolutely perfect.” She gave him a kiss.   
Keith pulled from the kiss with a grin on his face. “Well then, shall we have a night in?”   
“Ooh, tempting, Mr. Kogane, but I still have to cook dinner and clean the house.”   
“I could help . . . but then, a little magic never hurt.”   
Allura giggled. “Oh I see. So I can only use my magic when it comes to you wanting a night in, right?”   
Keith chuckled nervously. “Sorry, we can work together and get everything done.”   
“Pfft, nah.” Allura wriggled her nose, the trays were picked up. “I like using my magic every now and then.”   
Keith chuckled before scooping her up and giving her a big kiss. “Shall we, Mrs. Kogane?”   
Allura wrapped her arms around his neck. “Mm, let’s.” Keith grinned as he carried Allura up the stairs.


	2. Midnight Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little scene that popped into my head that's supposed to take place either during season eight or after (depending on what goes down in season eight). Didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to (i.e. not as long as I would have liked), but, here you go. Enjoy!!

Keith let out a yawn as he walked through the empty corridor of the Atlas. He had just finished his shower and was on his way back to bed. Things had been quiet lately, for which he had been grateful, somewhat. Sure, it gave everyone enough sleep, but Keith did prefer battle over meetings. He let out another yawn. Sleep was good too. He rubbed his eyes. Maybe he could get out of a meeting by going exploring? Or, maybe someone could get sick and they’d have to call it off. He’d still go exploring. Just, anything to get away from the Atlas for a little while, to get away from other people. He let out a huff before resigning himself to whatever the day would bring.   
Several squeaks caught his attention. He glanced down, there were the space mice, heading towards him. He blinked. Why were they heading towards him? They stopped right at his feet, two of them began pulling at his pajama pants while another began jumping up and down. All of them were squeaking frantically. He gasped, there was only one reason why they would look for aid.   
“Is something wrong with Allura?”   
The mice nodded before beckoning him to follow them. He followed them to the mess hall. There was Allura, teetering dangerously as she fought to keep her eyes open.   
“Allura?”   
She glanced up at him and walked slowly towards him. He quickly walked towards her and caught her in his arms.   
“Allura, are you alright?” When Keith only got a moan for an answer from Allura, he sighed and picked her up. With the mice scampering after them, Keith carried Allura to her room. He laid her gently on the bed. The mice climbed the bed posts up to the pillow and watched as Keith tucked Allura in. He glanced at them before he glared at them.   
“Not a word to anyone about this, alright?”   
The mice squeaked, but they nodded.   
“Good.” Keith nodded before bending over Allura and kissing her forehead. He let out a soft, sad sigh before whispering, “Good night, Allura.” He pushed one of her curls off her face before standing up. He turned to walk away when a sniffle caught his attention. He turned around and glanced at Allura. Another sniffle. He found himself walking back towards the bed. “Allura?” he said softly.   
“No,” she muttered. He bent over her, she was asleep. Was it a bad dream? “No! Please don’t go!” Her arms reached out for someone. “Please don’t go!” she said as tears streamed down from her closed eyes.   
Keith grasped her hands. “I’m not going anywhere.” His heart felt heavy. She was afraid of being left alone, just like he was, and he left her to join the Blades of Marmora. He blinked. Wait, she was with everyone else, why would his departure affect her?   
“Please stay,” mumbled Allura as her grip tightened on Keith’s hands.   
“I will,” said Keith. He let go of one of her hands so he could pull back the covers and crawl into bed with her. She laid her head against his chest. Keith gulped as his heart began to speed up. Lance would have a fit if he saw them like this. But Allura needed someone, and Keith was present. He gulped as he held her closer. Just one moment, if it was all he would get with her, then he was going to take it. He glanced at the mice, they were sound asleep.   
Soon, his breathing matched hers, and he was sound asleep. Thankfully, he had woken up long before she did and managed to leave her room before she opened her eyes. He did tell the mice not to tell her at all, and surprisingly, they didn’t. Allura didn’t find out about it until after their honeymoon when Keith decided to tell her, since she was his. She was angry and embarrassed at first, but it helped to break that last wall between them as she was able to open up about her grief. But she was even more surprised that the mice kept their promise to Keith and didn’t tell her, until they basically admitted that they knew that Keith was going to end up with Allura. She hadn’t been talking about him to them for nothing. The two laughed and cuddled up under the covers, glad to be home.


End file.
